<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>梦生 by zeroANDblank277</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700185">梦生</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeroANDblank277/pseuds/zeroANDblank277'>zeroANDblank277</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Senki Zesshou Symphogear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-29 02:14:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeroANDblank277/pseuds/zeroANDblank277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>伪时代剧</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maria Cadenzavna Eve/Kazanari Tsubasa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>梦生</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>感觉写的有点歪所以先放个ooc警告在这</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>风鸣翼在木廊下闭目坐了许久，静听庭中细细流水潺潺和间或几声晚间鸣啼，一动不动得仿佛要融在此景中。再睁眼时望见华灯初上，飞离枝条的绿叶飘过眼前，投下薄薄影子于她眼中</p><p>收拾起不明朗的心情，她撑着木板站起来往茶室去。两个低眉顺眼的小厮先无声拉开门再深深鞠躬离开了，她也懒得理会，抬了步子就踏进室内</p><p>她手中一支她叫不上名字的红花，捏在指尖处，寻一恰好处放入去，似乎没察觉到她的到来，客人已临场般，秉着一贯的傲然。直到生花无可挑剔绽放在小小屋内，花魁方才柔了眉眼，面向她，端坐着弯下身子，前额抵到叠上，细语：“风鸣阁下。”</p><p>她着前些日子她赠予的淡青花色和服，挺衬她异域色彩的双眼，目光在恭敬行礼的女人身上堪堪绕了一圈，在因宽大后领而露出的后颈上稍作停留时，翼眼角跳了一跳。“此处无旁人。”声音有点闷</p><p>花魁记起叮嘱，直身与她相视，笑意甚深：“翼。”</p><p>风鸣阁下从鼻腔里发出一声算作应了她，也跪坐下来，目光随着女人准备即将入喉的一碗热茶而动，飘飘忽忽，找不到根一样。偶尔花魁瞥来淡淡带笑的一眼，被撞见在此地走神心不在焉，她心照不宣的转转眼珠挪着躲开她的，拿起面前小碟中的和果子放入口中。清甜的，于舌尖细腻化开，她知道出自她手</p><p>凉炉中水咕嘟咕嘟，她垂着眼听，未出一语，因着谈不来什么风花雪月伤春悲秋世间奇景</p><p>所以当玛利亚将茶碗恭送到她眼前时，也不顾什么沸水滚烫，翼不能算规矩的径直接来，昂首一气喝尽，然后便是面上难耐的颦眉，五官微微抽搐。花魁一惊，虽不失任何仪态但不能说是…无动于衷吧，反正她伸手，手指快触到她的面颊：“…翼？怎么了？”</p><p>茶碗随意置于一边，偏头一闪，她踉踉跄跄站起，咬字吐音有些费力：“走。”</p><p>“诶？不是昨日定好品茶吗，说是欲求一份安宁…”</p><p>“是，故方才予品了你的茶。走。”翼捂着脸不让她看，语调重了些，约莫着是急，跨了平日里一般不轻易越的界，余下左手直接探过来，扣住她手腕就要带她离开这</p><p>玛利亚赶忙小心的提起衣角顺着日后大名的意思跟上去，但口中却还是会让这人心烦的琐碎：“可这些还未来得及整理妥当…”</p><p>“予会唤人来，你不消管。”翼答道，耍性子样不管不顾</p><p>天色由入茶室前的粉蓝慢慢暗到看不清的深色，灯下影子清楚望见，她们行在木廊下，脚步虽轻在无人空旷庭院却依旧察觉到，啪嗒啪嗒，她被她牢牢握在掌心，不得驳了阁下心意，也无他处可去</p><p>翼带她离开这空荡到骨子里的寂，吩咐仆役来，直找到一所无人但不觉得空气冷得难耐的屋翼才稍微平静下来，松了手。她又要来酒，顺便不忘些生冷小食，玛利亚见她遮着面容还是不愿放下，估计烫得过了几分</p><p>她在心中叹一声这人孟浪</p><p>透明澄澈一滴滴落入白色小瓷杯中，酒香上扬，只可惜她从不懂这其中勾人意味，只是单纯行事罢了。一扬手臂，将器皿递与翼，这下她总算是不闹，和曾经与将来可能的无数次一样，无言的饮着，注视她。这点上翼倒是让人舒心，知道她不喜，故从不迫她传杯弄盏</p><p>今日花魁也破了规矩，难得出声问她：“翼已经可以饮酒了吗？”</p><p>这话问住风鸣阁下了</p><p>掌中小盏停在半空，神色也略有犯难，她望望玛利亚，见她暗示般的眨眨眼，手放了下去，却在杯底碰及桌面的前一刻她又收回去。花魁拦都不及</p><p>“若只求吐露难解之事，翼尽管开口便好。”她不忍，“这酒我为你留下，来日方长。”</p><p>翼未接下她的关心，不答，手指把玩着小杯，几滴剩余滑于指尖落入指缝。“予求的是醉生梦死，不为凡世俗尘所扰。”她垂眼一笑，“至于难解之事，你一向比予更懂。”</p><p>花魁了然。她凑近了，到可以张开双臂环抱这人的距离，翼闭目，难得露出乖巧神色，由着玛利亚的手抚上脸。擦过挺立不肯放松的眉，眉尾一挑眉心一揉，痒得翼轻颤，惹得玛利亚轻笑；鼻尖上点点，额边凹陷按按，还有在嘴角即触即离。许是这般温柔久了她软了腰骨，于是她顺势将手从这人脸颊上撤开，更直了上身，在后脑稍稍一抱拥在自己颈下清瘦突出的骨前，没理会翼面上一红与小小挣扎</p><p>“又是春花开的季节了，翼去了吗？”玛利亚低声问</p><p>“嗯。”被花草的和花魁身上浅淡香气包围，似是要入眠，她有气无力地答</p><p>半晌后她又道：“父亲大人身侧满是花，想必永无梦中是安宁。”</p><p>“那，翼也想一同吗？”</p><p>“是。”</p><p> </p><p>隔了数日的再遇逝在带着体温炙热却无声的一晚里，翼捏着花魁的衣角不放手，即使是下人来提醒岛原那迎头牌回廊的已在外等候许久也不愿。玛利亚着实无法，拿出腰间一小小香囊放进翼內襟中，权作安慰</p><p>翼不解，放在眼前细细打量，鼻翼稍动嗅了嗅，猜到这大概就是玛利亚的味道，比她所见的任何都与众不同的味道，甜中微苦</p><p>“它自海的另一边而来，夏日会生出蓝紫色的小花，和翼的眼睛颜色一样。”花魁柔声解释，摸摸这人冰凉的耳垂，“名为迷迭香，助安神。等这乱世远了，翼可以去那边看看。”</p><p>风鸣阁下又是什么都没说，手缩回来举了白旗</p><p>接人的队伍浩浩荡荡生怕花魁有了什么闪失或是这未来大名意气用事要留人，翼不知该怒茶馆那边失礼还是讽自己给外人只有一严肃古板印象，冷脸站在阁最高处的窗前，遥望那一排暗红灯光慢慢远去</p><p>她是想让亲信安排些人护送玛利亚回去的，却被毫不犹豫拒绝，还被说了风鸣阁下不如再留意下身边，没什么刺客贼人会半道劫归花柳街的。说完花魁欲语还休，瞥瞥她腰腹</p><p>翼摸摸还需些时日才能闭合的伤，无言</p><p>当灯火完全隐于世后，她返身去刚刚共度的屋，寻那可酿造出一夜梦的酒，却一无所获。不经意间花魁带走了那个小瓶</p><p>故子夜时分伴着她的是异域的风，萦绕，久久不离</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>风鸣翼本性喜静</p><p>无奈身不由己。虽说她也承认愿醉死欢伯犬马声色间，却不想这般…</p><p>邻座这谱代大名每说几句粗鄙之语便会重重拍她的肩，大笑她畏首畏脚在这开怀时放不开，大声吆喝下人呈来城中最烈的酒，杯盏不知给扔飞至哪个灯火通明角落，豪情万丈持碗而饮</p><p>闹得翼不停翻白眼，尽力往反方向挪动避开这酒鬼，若不是这算躲不过的历练还有一众芸者笑意盈盈，杯空几分便满几分，闹得翼也不好拂袖而去，只得摆着张冷脸吓唬吓唬人。不过主人家醉成那样完全无视她脸色就是了</p><p>况且</p><p>是这段日子阴云满布挥之不去需几声欢笑动容？这看似只恨无能与天地比命长的男子应该与她不同，大抵也不是山雨欲摧前放浪一番，谁知竟越了几个藩邀来这等女子来助尽兴</p><p>翼越过侍奉在左右的两三位，望向正拨弄琴弦的花魁</p><p>开宴前谱代大名还颇得意，甚是自命不凡夸夸其谈，道是自己打动了世间天仙得其垂青，今夜还请小友务必畅饮纵情。翼明面上撇了漠然假意奉承几句，心里不屑这天仙也是眼光不凡看得重这莽夫…</p><p>转头就瞧见那人双手交叠垂于身前，笑容温婉善美，向着她弯了腰背，落下些许樱粉色</p><p>……</p><p>再无言</p><p>今夜是她不太喜的调子，玛利亚吟诵一首将士出征平安归来的诗，应景，却搅得更心烦意乱，究不清其缘由，还有琴声，她觉得空空落落，与往常相差甚远。翼斜身躲过再次大力拍肩，端杯令清酤入喉。酒是好酒，澄清醇香，饮者约莫一夜好眠，补了些许使人几分不快的曲的缺憾</p><p>翼抬眼。她就在灯光交互之处，唇上胭脂一抹绛红勾人，正如冬日白雪上点血，而她又那般端正，一心一意注在乐音里，且嗓音撩了众人的情，即便所唱并非爱欲。发簪上雕着的飞蝶微动，或明或暗灯下似乎将悠然离去</p><p>正似梦中那怎样都捉不住的风，乘之远走</p><p>几句慨然还未完，邻座人借着酒力正强抛去全部礼数抛来扰得翼按耐不住要愤然离席的种种，笑着吆喝更多酒，一刻不曾停的喧闹恼得翼在心里诅咒黄汤呛死此人罢了</p><p>这么想的时候她真没猜到下个刹那仇祸将到来。谱代大名粗犷的声瞬间就凝上了，掐住喉咙慢慢弯了腰，翼看见身边芸者神情皆恐慌，琴声依旧间夹着瓷器碎裂响动在耳边，扭头看见男人轰然倒下方才明了现状</p><p>是毒，无声无息融于酒，那帮子激进贱民竟能做到这份上，在主人家的酒宴上了结了大名</p><p>那应当也不会心慈手软纵她独活，对吧。翼想</p><p>周边人四散，芸者丢下傲气尖叫奔走仆役更是慌张无主抱头乱窜，谱代大名爱惜至极的名贵物件通通被挥到地上支离破碎，尚能听见厅外剑戟相撞铁器声清脆，护卫察觉不妙赶来了吧。她不急不慢的又品了一口佳酿，望望放下三味线将拨紧握在掌心的玛利亚，望望片刻前为大名倒酒的那个芸者，女人手中还持着那瓶</p><p> </p><p>单打独斗想必芸者不是她的对手，故即便她没任何反抗，只是旁若无人小饮一口，刺客也未敢轻举妄动，反倒后撤几步，抽出忍刀在手。翼放下小杯的瞬间对方猛的掷出瓷瓶，飞溅出的壶中物使视线不清了片刻，女人伺机从腰带间取出一根笛。坦言，在宴席还算其乐融融时翼便察觉到了此物，只是她失了警惕，当作芸者用以献曲的小物件了</p><p>其中飞出的细小毒针，大抵能轻易取人性命</p><p>翼擦擦脸上沾到的酒，见女人的嘴一张一合：“我见过你。”</p><p>“沙场？祭礼？若前些日子刺杀予的同你一伙，那也不足为奇。”风鸣阁下道</p><p>听毕，芸者突然眯起眼笑起来，摆着嘲弄的语气，缓缓吐出几字：“不，花柳街。”黑洞洞的口并未对准她，女人将笛移到唇边大力送进一口气</p><p>翼心里一惊，就着桌上白盏便掷向花魁方向，她感激孩提时代叔父就揪着她练习体术且此刻得神明庇佑，花魁只是脸色被惊白了几分，恪守准则依旧优雅妥帖的坐在原地，碎片未划伤那张无数人心心念念的姣好容颜，已被染为漆黑的毒针落下，叮叮当当</p><p>她起身，女人警觉地又往后避了避，她却只是走到一边，来到花魁面前。翼矮下身子，握了一握玛利亚搭在膝上的手，再失礼的捉了她垂下的一缕发：“予将携你离开此地。”</p><p>所以</p><p>玛利亚颔首，手指在翼眉心一抚，像是欲抚平她正肆意的怒意。或只是对常客如此，旁人谁可看清芸者含着是情还是惯常准则呢，翼笑笑，手撤回去</p><p>面向敌人她瞬间拉下脸来。翼扯了谱代大名爱惜万分的甲胄上一根长枪置于掌中，手臂稳稳抬起枪尖直指芸者的眼：“尔等鼠辈见不得光照不见月终日于暗处苟活，今日堂堂正正迎战于此，勇气可嘉。”</p><p>“那小女可否求大人给留个全尸？”女人嘲讽，满脸不屑，“都这时了还是满嘴冠冕堂皇，真是令人作呕。”</p><p>行动较之言语更多是她的准则，翼挺身刺出长枪，芸者身态比她估摸的轻盈不少，步法诡秘，枪尖只将将擦过繁复和服挑了块布料下来，而另一方蓄力扔来的三两千本逼得翼不得不侧身躲避，好在女人没再使小花招用花魁威胁她了</p><p>芸者还顺便往叠上铺了一层撒菱围住她，挑衅的扬扬手中忍刀，拉近距离迫她不再好挥舞枪</p><p>还挺合翼的心思，首选自然是剑，可比起这种不称手的武器，体术她还是不遑多让，若女人见识过她的老师，以鲁莽著称的风鸣次子以堪称非人方式群战众精锐将其全数掀翻在地的骇人场面，或许也不会低估这不成器的弟子，这般大意急于求胜...</p><p>不过厅外杀喊声不仅不减，似乎还有激烈的趋势，让翼一时有些弄不清状况</p><p>紧握忍刀在手，尖端瞄着她心窝不加任何掩饰捅来。比叔父还莽撞几分...她放任身体自己行动，倒也不躲闪，架起左臂挡在胸前，借肉体接下这一刀，右腿曲膝骤然发力突袭女人小腹，震得她几近利器脱手，翼紧跟一步出拳重击芸者头颅两侧的穴道，娇弱身躯后仰，五指张开她掐住女人脖子</p><p>“当真是只会使点下贱招数的鼠辈。”露台外的夜色明朗，城内火与烟四起，清清楚楚落在眼底，方才确认下来兵变。翼拖芸者过来，把控好力气没了当扼死女人给个痛快，悬着她半个身子于空中，一个个字慢慢道，“来世记得学会武者间别牵扯无辜。”</p><p>芸者不答，往她脸上啐了一口，又望了眼依旧表情宁静的花魁，送出去一个瞪视，妆容半卸却依旧秀丽动人的脸因怨毒而扭曲</p><p>翼再擦擦脸，松了手</p><p>转身回屋内，玛利亚已收拾好随身几件小物，没有秃在身旁，她只得自己背上琴盒。翼撕了腰间几块布料下来给左臂缠上掩住血迹，背过身揉揉脸把冷脸揉开些免得吓到花魁，继而执起她的手</p><p>“可曾等久了？”翼问，说这话时她察觉到玛利亚在轻微颤抖，不知是否是被她刚刚对那个芸者一番暴行震惊，自己心里有些不好受又说不出，只好轻声安抚她，“那已不是一介普普通通的芸者，是敌人…予绝不会这般对你…”</p><p>玛利亚还是安静颔首，没挣开翼，也轻声关切道：“大人的伤，可需…”</p><p>剩下半句说不出口，因为风鸣阁下猛然收住了面上勉为算化开的表情，面相比一炷香前更是凶恶了几分，眼角一吊双目绷起，紧牵的手使了不小的力气，双耳捕捉到自己纤细柔荑迸出骨相撞的细细脆响</p><p>她难得放下花魁的游刃有余，眨眨眼几近垂泪，小声讨饶：“翼，疼…”</p><p>沉默数秒，翼松手转身，披了印有家纹的外衣大步向外走</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>她知自己惹了那人恼火，城外郊野里饿狼般幽幽瞪着她，相携着离开回茶馆的途中也一言不发，只是抓着根断枝把柴火拨拉得哗哗响，靠着树干眼神空空望向火光冲天的城池，不知在想什么</p><p>故玛利亚未想到翼没过三两日休整又来寻她...还撇了下人独自前来</p><p>听到楼下玄关处一道低沉声与妈妈交谈：“劳烦了，今日造访予是想…”</p><p>向来严苛不留情面，妈妈自然一口打断回绝，玛利亚都能想出她敲敲手中水烟歪歪嘴角的样：“恕难从命，打那日起姑娘便染了风寒，按规矩近日不得见客人。”</p><p>静了静，她侧耳，听得那人长叹，却未肯罢休，又还算好言恭声求情：“予只见她一面，将东西交予她手便走。”</p><p>“不可。阁下，这是规矩，破不得。”</p><p>接着是唰的一声剑出鞘</p><p>木梯上稳稳当当的脚步声表示妈妈还是败下阵来，脸上带笑心里却吐着神鬼才知的言语让了路。玛利亚拿过架子上一长衫裹住身体，妈妈有些说的确实不假，这两三日一步没能出这小小的楼，现下正衣衫不整</p><p>翼叩门时，她已摆好一贯的姿态，噙着浅淡笑意，语调一成不变，次次如此</p><p>但来者没能入戏，解开腰间佩剑放在身侧，扬手递来一方包裹。这布料着眼便不寻常，一丝一缕纤细密致，其上还印着繁复美丽的花纹，她隐约觉得自己见过。“这是…？”不解，玛利亚犹豫着问</p><p>“为何不拆开来看看？”翼挠挠鼻尖。她又仔仔细细盯着她的脸看了好一会，前几日突如其来的恶相找不到一点踪迹了，无事发生一般</p><p>里面是一件月白色和服</p><p>对上她讶然的眼，她一如既往很快挪开目光：“想着这色调会更衬你几分，就差人去做了。”</p><p>喉间一梗，往昔反复练习学习塞进脑中的话尽数卡住，她厌恶，只有这个人…她垂首，又慢慢仰起来，一个字都说不出，无力，连着脚下都软了</p><p>未想到面前翼忽然又蹙眉，伸了右手探过来，托在她下颌处轻轻往旁边转了下。“非风寒。”她压了声音，后槽牙咬得咔咔几声脆响，她这才惊觉自己疏漏了些</p><p>许是这人不按常理，扰了她心绪。翼冰凉凉的手指扣在她颈下淤紫发黑处，刺得她稍稍退了半步。“那女人…”翼不容她躲让，拉着袖子带她近了一步，一点点搓揉起这雪白上瑕疵，她抿紧唇</p><p>“是我自食其果，不该丢了颜面，无妨的…”玛利亚拍拍她的肩背，哄道，“倒是翼又赠礼，何时学会逗人开心了？”她柔下腰身趴在她颈窝，加了点笑进去挑开不快</p><p>心绪不宁，翼不理会她这番几句，颇为生硬干涩问道：“可曾想过展翅而飞远走，去往无人之境，再无荆棘缠身？”</p><p>“梦生八翼，却遇杖击之，则堕。”她答</p><p>她应了一声，再无动作</p><p> </p><p>风鸣翼本性喜静</p><p>故她自始至终对杀喊滔天的百里沙场无丝毫热情，对箭矢漫天飞舞劈头盖脸投过来扎进血肉的疼痛添了不少厌倦，对身旁士兵滚落在地无能的任马蹄踩破肚肠只落个哀嚎惨死陌路的场面更是深恶痛绝。却又无丝毫喘息片刻哀悼留念，双腿无意识紧夹马身伴着嘶叫冲锋，手臂高抬切碎阻挡在眼前的。面甲下不知稚嫩亦或老练饱经风霜，反手剑柄敲去正手划入脖颈间盔铠细缝挥砍下头颅，血喷涌而上溅了满脸，目光所及一片绚烂的殷红</p><p>胯下战马她鞭策着，怀抱与生俱来推辞不得的职责她刺进敌阵，左手长枪挑开右手族传名剑无前，砍瓜切菜。即便厌恶了生向往另一无尽的端，即便夺人性命是她为数不多善于精通的，可她并不喜，也并不愿加予他人</p><p>若是那人听她这般诉说，必定会柔情却不给脸面笑道，如此这样，翼当真是傲慢无礼</p><p>诚然。她分明是小人言不由衷，念着死又为生搏杀，拙劣的只谎了自己</p><p>不理身后亲信呼喊，压低半身附在马背上，寒风混着血的温热里贴紧脊柱，她杀入去</p><p> </p><p>风鸣翼不喜稀奇古怪漂洋过海而来的那些玩意。曾有人谄媚捧着几把乌木混银以柄的东西献给她，听说是叫什么…枪？样式不错，只是她放不下那陪着斩敌同入同处的剑</p><p>力有不足，以身压剑刺进敌将胸口，气喘吁吁脚步虚浮。她再榨出几分力道，头晕眼花得让她不禁揣测这一下会折多久的命，若是还能活着离开此地</p><p>晕晕乎乎间，翼见手下败将颤着手摸出了什么，似乎并不很是眼生的东西…</p><p>轰</p><p>半张面甲碎裂，连同血与碎肉飞出去</p><p> </p><p>今夜来了几位生客，都摆着张似风月老手实则眼珠溜溜转不停不知该看哪生怕坏了规矩被连人带物丢出去的脸</p><p>不问自何方，不问尽欢后行往，她幽转起舞</p><p>长袖挥洒再落，随淡淡花草香，纸扇开又合，掩着面容欲语还休，眸中情愫暗生勾人一瞥带过，腰肢纤细且挺动，和服上鸟儿略作停歇又展翅，她舞动着，待全数直飞而上云霄，待羽翼扑打直往无人之境</p><p>为悦情，抱拥古琴她再唱，婉转沉嗓，虚又实，情浅又意浓</p><p>盛年不再,倏忽此生</p><p>京城奈良,不见而终</p><p>她低低吟道</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>关于翼的消息，其实她比那些酒醉间随意侃着的客人先明了好几分。领着那么点人以卵击石般出兵，估摸着曾犯过什么神明，求个为国捐躯无果，还丢了只眼睛坏了半边脸，真是个笑话。她听那些向来对风鸣一族颇有微词的酒徒冷嘲热讽大笑，一言不发的给小杯满上</p><p>为何一言不发不奉承几句呢？当风鸣阁下由自家忍者护送着再回到花柳街，拔了剑插在茶屋门口时，一个个都噤声，乖巧的似任人宰割的家畜</p><p>她眼中没纳进任何人，一步步走向她，意图分外明显。她正陪伴的客人似乎动了怒，借着醉意站起，说着些旁敲侧击讽刺的话，又顺势过来绕着她走了几圈，狂言道谁管你顶着个什么家纹，谁人敢在此处造次？今夜——</p><p>客人未能继续放肆下去，因着翼用空无一物的骇人左眼瞥了他</p><p>是她解了围。她恭顺行礼，前额抵到叠上，请风鸣阁下莫伤了肝火，今夜她需陪同此客人尽欢，若是肯给她几分薄面还请明日再来</p><p> </p><p>第二日翼来的倒是早，颇为听话的在茶屋外等候，她在窗边望见时她的外袍上已积了浅浅一层白，匆忙去与妈妈解释了几句后，玛利亚去见她</p><p>举着伞遮住她们时，翼接过来，扬了扬眉。神情有些许微妙，玛利亚不解，追着多问了几句，她装着闭口不谈，右眼里却难得闪着点昂扬意味，故她也随意调笑了</p><p>闹了好一会，寒风吹得她感到凉意起，翼才慢悠悠解释：“忆起水扬那时罢了…你也是如此，冬日樱花般立在这。”</p><p>“而那时翼只是无意间被几个世家弟子带来的年少。”玛利亚也记起了些，“却…”</p><p>“却拂了某小名面子，夺去他心头好，夺了你的水扬。”翼揉揉冻到发白的鼻尖，“无妨，予向来不喜那人。况且那日的你似林间被困的生灵，湿漉漉的眼，却丢了什么…想必你也不愿在那人身下熬过一晚。”</p><p>她沉默片刻：“那此次归来，翼…是来享用这迟了好些年的水扬么？”</p><p>她也不语了一会，右眼眨了眨，露了一刹犯难神色</p><p>“你知道予动了私情。”</p><p>说这句话的时候翼转过身望着她，安静的提起唇角笑笑，抬手扶正了樱粉间的发簪，退回来时指尖上还留着刚刚融为细流的雪花，握在手中的纸伞落到一边，翼丢开了它</p><p>她又移开目光，投向远山飞鸟，还有白茫茫一片，不停的风中言语轻飘，和被吹散的雾气一样。“应是对待终究会消失在烟波人情乱世中苛尽万难博人一笑的寻常女子般，但予失了应有的分寸与距离。”</p><p>“其实明了你的一颦一笑都是为了不得已但仍需强迫自己前行的命路，却没能阻挡映照进来，在此处鸣不止，即使虚幻，浮梦一场也全是你。”翼曲起手指叩叩心口，还是没看她，嘴角弧度更深</p><p>“晨阳余晖照不亮的转角也好，热气蒸腾的火炉旁低眉奏起三味线与他人欢笑也好，残尸遍地哀嚎四起尽数是血与火的荒野也好，你找不见望不清且不予想不予思的每个时刻，予都在念着你。”</p><p>翼笑着说</p><p>雪堆积到树杈上，沉重的压着噼啪作响，沉寂的冬阴冷，她也那厚重玄黑磐石般沉默。凝视这张被白布缠绕的脸，她不语，由着翼吐露她早已了然的心情，慢慢走近，伴着落不尽的大雪</p><p>“予动了私情，为你。”</p><p>她曾说过很多很多次这样显得很凶，于是放下剑褪去甲的翼不再拧眉，偶尔还软软笑笑，而此刻便是。她还是不言，扯了身上衣服想给这人披着，担心她还在愈合中的身体。凑近的几个心跳间她闻到伤药的辛混着她的味道</p><p>翼听话的在原地未动，也未像心绪一样失礼的拥住她，手臂抬了抬，最后还是垂下</p><p>“听闻花魁是人世难能一遇的花朵，且骄且傲，但又极尽其所能为入眼之人带来沉醉的梦。”</p><p>“敢问能否放肆得获一场独属你与予的梦？”</p><p> </p><p>伶仃脚腕从木桶中探出，带着水珠哗哗几声响，翼偏了头过去望了眼她寸缕不着却无丝毫幻想中羞然遮掩，颇僵硬的又扭回来，脸在掌心埋了一埋</p><p>唇线原是紧绷，因着她到来，因着她俯身印了一吻下来而卸了力气。唇擦过唇，缓缓滑下再驻足，只凭着身体挣扎着前倾相拥的细小动作而摩挲，蹭得腰软三分面上绯红七分，但她求更紧</p><p>愿被对方体温灼伤，融进彼此骨血里般，双眼闭起带来更多更多触碰的悸动，在心间不已。柔荑拨弄几下腰带便松懈，浴后随意披上的长袍未系，动作间胸口雪白坦然在气氛间挺立，花魁扯下翼的内衫，赤裸的紧贴上去</p><p>隔一层纱布包裹，胸前粉红顶着，微微使力压着她的呼吸。玛利亚将手游走在面前人腰际与肩背，挺身，齿舌含住她的耳垂，掌心下残躯猛然一动，喘息再止不住，翼伏于她颈间，喉中嗓音溺水者般含糊不清，把握广阔蔚蓝中唯一浮木，挣开牵制令她难以动作的半愈合的伤，抬手，仅剩约莫着算柔软的指肚抚上玛利亚侧脸。左眼空落落望不见，她描绘这张脸庞，忆往昔，忆这副面容何时何处一丝丝沉进去</p><p>鼻下飘着淡淡血味，混着蓝紫色小花的稍感不同，玛利亚小声问要不要处理下，翼凝视她，锐利眉眼弯弯，笑着又吻过来，舔弄她清瘦突出的锁骨，吸吮那跳动不息的起伏，勾着与她舌尖纠缠，来来回回胜败不清。她扣着她的肩，动了摁她在身下的心，腰间软肉一掐，听得闷哼，她倒进床榻之中</p><p>修长双腿夹住她的，滑进根处细细磨蹭，除开肌肤相亲触感刺得她呼出滚烫吐气，另一种不曾及过的，滑腻黏稠的顺着慢慢落下来。翼涨红着脸仰头看向玛利亚，后者也迷醉，眸中漾着别样色彩，迷离的望回来，腰肢曲线摇摇晃晃，水泽将盈满</p><p>留在这...予别无所求</p><p>拨开粘湿，指尖探入进听她轻哼时，翼道。她闭起眼，任玛利亚不答，沉下身子包裹住手指，温暖的环在周旁。吐息更近，扑在双目上，她的亲吻安抚左眼，再触碰右眼，若即若离的舌尖轻轻扫过</p><p>翼，在哭呢</p><p>非也...只是...</p><p>在哭呢</p><p>她辩驳不得，将额贴于她怀，藏着不被望见，手上一点点挑起来，在她体内摸索着向更深</p><p>双手拥在背后渐渐用起力来，指甲小小磕进皮肉又缩回来，只留的点浅淡印痕。翼小声哄着让她不必压抑，玛利亚摇摇头，反而腰更起落沉浮着起起伏伏，汗珠顺着下颚轮廓滴到胸前，翼捞了她的长发过去，捧了脸舔舐她额上细密一层</p><p>嘶哑的念着她的名字，反复，布料一样挂在她身上，即便将被揉碎了骨血被吸干了也甘愿。她唯一的眼还流着泪，找不见退路，朦胧了视线，涌出来</p><p> </p><p>情潮退去，她从她怀中起身，冬日里不着衣物还是有些凉，翼搂着腰有些不愿撒手，她回身亲了亲她前额</p><p>又是个月色赏心悦目的夜，在窗边略作停留时她想</p><p>翼也从床铺里挣脱出来，裸着足行着，给灯全数填上油点亮，将月色和暗一同逐出去。玛利亚问为何，翼若有所思了半天，憋了句想见她着月白和服模样…她说她还未见过这一身呢</p><p>和服穿戴极为繁复，她由着她小性子来，先是衬袍底袍，再轮到和服上身，因着是翼专门拜托行家裁做，还有玛利亚身材高挑，此件未像其他芸者的过长。只是此刻穿衣师缺席，腰带无法好好束上。于她而言有些缺憾，于她倒是又弯了眉眼笑起来</p><p>翼上前拥住她，光裸身子躲入她怀抱，这一下闹得她分了心</p><p>她从未在意，放下剑褪去甲她也这般脆弱…比她还矮上点，身体更是不堪一握，何况如今这还是具残躯</p><p>故这是最终，最轻而易举…为将腐朽化灰，为新一轮日照耀，为…</p><p>手指向袖内一探，摸出忍刀在手，她刺下去</p><p> </p><p>听得笑声</p><p>听她怀中被刺之人轻轻笑声。她一惊，握着利器的手松了，双臂不听使唤的更拥紧她</p><p>“予还思着，你何时会硬着心肠而来…今夜煞好。”翼轻轻道</p><p>开口她方才发觉自己狼狈，竟连音调都颤了：“何时…你…”</p><p>“同一茶屋孕育两名刺客，当真有些大意。”双腿一软，她更深陷进她怀里，“那不寻常，听来音色发空的拨，过重的衣袖，那人唯瞪视于你，唯你未走…尽数是破绽，是有多小瞧予的本事？”她再笑，倚在她肩上</p><p>“因无牵挂，故求此刻已久，又恰逢你，神明或许也未弃下予呢。”</p><p>翼稍稍推开她一点，拽着胸口吊坠到光亮下，宝石依旧熠熠</p><p>她豁然明朗那日在门廊相拥时，她道欲予她双翅而翔。那日她尚在心中叹息踌躇，恶物缠身不得始终，她惧落得与她交锋，被杀气浓重的眼紧锁留不得个全尸下场，又盼枷锁尽落隐于市让梦魇无处寻</p><p>此刻她将她所往的赠予来</p><p>只消带着风鸣阁下染血的贴身信物归去，她被囚数年的日子即为过往，她将寻得一份清净，在乱世清苦却毫无束缚活着，直到尽数为过往</p><p>她赠予了她，软着脚步离开她，踉跄而行，伸手抓过一盏明灯，撇了，向床榻上扔去</p><p>火光冲起撞进她双眼，她又望着她，仍是坦然笑着</p><p>她攥着手心，见火四起燃到脚下，燃放绯色盛世红莲，美得不可一世，见星月疏疏朗朗，无悲无喜目睹大地上所有，见她渐渐模糊，火舌窜起</p><p>见她行至另一方</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>